Koma x Chuy : One shot
by MurallaPan
Summary: No se que poner acá :D/-


**Hola chicos, soy Pan, este fanfic surgió gracias a que Koma y Chuy andaban de muy cariñosos por el chat, así que, tienen esto como merecido, además tengo planeado hacer el de Maxa y Panly detectives y aun sigo con el de Red x Bee, además de uno sorpresa XD que igual incumbe a Red. Este chico es un matador, eh.**

Komaeda, era un chico raro, lo cual lo hacía bastante único por unos gustos peculiares, parece estar algo loco por la esperanza, luego de vivir la mayor desesperación con su ex llamada Yew, aquí también conoció a una chica llamada Chuy, pero esta chica era algo peculiar..

—_Ten… usa esto_— Dice la chica mientras le enseña algo a Komaeda, tenía una forma algo peculiar, como un pequeño huevo y lo que parece ser un control.

—_¿eh?... ¿qué es esto Chuy?_— Mirando hacia la mano de la chica mientras ésta sostiene ambas cosas.

—_Yo quedo con el huevo, tu puedes tener el control, n...no es nada malo, confia en mi Koma._— La chica aparta la mirada del chico, mirando al piso mientras se puede ver un poco su sonrojo por el costado.

Sin decir mucho, el chico toma el control, era bastante pequeño y tenía un par de botones. La chica se da la vuelta un momento y al ponerse nuevamente de frente, se acomoda con gentileza un poco de su falda.

—_Koma, quiero que presiones los botones cuando estemos con los demás,así que esperate hasta entonces ¿de acuerdo?_— Acto seguido la chica sale de la habitación, tenía una caminata algo rara, pero no era algo a lo que prestar atención.

"_Que quiere Chuy con esto… es muy raro que actúe así, suele ser bastante inocente siempre, pero se veía algo agitada y era raro…"_ Koma suelta un gran suspiro mientras termina de ordenar los papeles de la desaparición de Red, el cual Maxa y Panly estan investigando, pero sin mucho resultado. Luego de esto y al terminar de ordenar todo, Koma cierra la habitación. Éste guarda en uno de sus bolsillos el control que le dieron antes para luego comenzar a bajar e irse finalmente. Cuando Komaeda está que llega a la entrada se percata de Chuy la cual está hablando con hablando con Vera, Maxa y Panly, era difícil de escuchar por la distancia. Aquí fue cuando Koma recordó lo que le dijo Chuy así que sacó el control que le habian pasado antes, pero por su mala suerte, este se le cayó al primer piso.

—Ahh… — suspiro —si que tengo mala suerte para todo… debo disculparme con Chuy— Dice mientras con una cara algo apenada mientras mira hacia abajo apoyando sus brazos en la barandilla para luego posar su cabeza en ellos y estar algo más cómodo. Mientras busca con su mirada, pasa a ver un leve segundo a la chica, la cual se ve algo rara, sus piernas están muy juntas y se ve avergonzada.

—Emm… ¿Estas bien Chuy?— Dice Panly con una rara mirada de sospecha, levantado una ceja, semi frunciendo el ceño y agachando su cabeza. Golpea el brazo de Maxa para llamar su atención —Eh… Maxa… esto es algo incomodo, ¿no?—

Al percatarse de esto, Koma no tarda en reaccionar y baja rápido pero sin correr por las escaleras, al llegar abajo, da un rápido vistazo en busca de aquel control, buscó con la mirada hasta que por fin dio con el y fue en su búsqueda.

—Pues, es cierto Panly… eh… ¿Chuy segura estas bien? ¿podemos ayudar con algo?— Chuy asintió con su cabeza mientras dejaba salir lever suspiros, su cara completamente sonrojada y esos ojos cerrados con fuerza, no denotaban seguridad. Vera toma la mano de la chica y se va con ella, pero esta no se movía, estaba paralizada en ese punto, sus piernas solo temblaban. De un momento a otro la Chica cae de rodillas al piso.

—Chicos, vayan a buscar un poco de agua por favor, puede ser que le haya dado un golpe de calor— Dice Vera sosteniendo a la chica mientras el par se aleja en busca de agua, de pronto Komaeda se acerca a ella, algo preocupado

—_¡Chuy! ¿estas bien?_— Komaeda se pone en cuclillas para estar a su altura, luego Chuy asintió con su cabeza mientras jadeaba lentamente, la temperatura de su cuerpo no bajaba y seguía moviendo sus piernas.

—_Así que tu eras el culpable_— Vera mira a Koma, con una expresión de enojo, pero pronto ese seño fruncido se convierte en fuerte carcajadas, desconcertando a Koma y Chuy, siguió así durante un momento hasta que llegaron a lo lejos Maxa y Panly —No le diré a nadie sobre sus juegos, pero no sean tan evidentes, no acá—

—_Hola Koma_— dijeron los dos al unísono mientras Maxa le entregaba el vasito con agua a Chuy

—_Hola Maxa, Hola Panly_— Komaeda saluda haciendo una seña con ambas manos y sonriendo

—_Bien, parece que ya está mejor, Koma, podrías encargarte de cuidarla por favo_r—

—_Claro, puedes dejarmelo a mi_— Así Vera, Maxa y Panly se despiden de Koma y Chuy.

—_Chuy… ¿en que pensabas cuando me diste esto? casi nos descu..._— los labios de Chuy interrumpen las palabras de Komaeda, pero este le sigue aquel beso, los labios de la chica eran suaves y su rostro estaba muy cálida, su sonrojo, aun no se iba. Chuy luego de un par de segundo se separa y ya algo más calmada dice.

—_Quiero que lo intentemos nuevamente, quiero repetirlo o probar otro juego, se sintió bien ¿verdad? tu igual lo disfrutaste, ¿no?_— ella se sostiene de la chaqueta de Koma mientras esconde un poco su cara —_Pero si no quieres otro así… tengo más planes y distintos juegos para que hagamos lo nuestro_—

—_Chuy, esto no está bien… solo me preocupaste, creía que te pasaba algo, me dio miedo… pero… dame un tiempo, si de verdad es lo que quieres, podría intentar acostumbrarme, pero no hacer cosas tan difíciles nuevamente…_—

—_Pero no son cosas difíciles, ahora solo debiste darle a un botón… aunque igual me asustó un poco en el momento, pero se sintió muy bien… pero estoy segura que los demás si se dieron cuenta y…. agradezco que no dijeran nada_— su voz sonaba bastante tranquila y baja

—_La verdad es que fue sin querer… pues el control se me cayó y se quedó en la máxima potencia, pero no podía pararlo... Así que le saque las pilas para que parase_— dice mientras va poniendo nuevamente las pilas al control.

—_¡ah!_— Un suave gemido se escapa de los labios de Chuy, por lo cual koma se asusta y tira el control lejos, por lo cual este lo pierde de vista.

**Holi a todos, llegamos al final, este es un capítulo único, la verdad me inspiré bastante en un manga que me gustó demasiado, espero que no les moleste que sea de este tono, ya que me gusta escribir sobre cosas así **


End file.
